


You've Just Been Quicksilver'd

by adapttothis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Other, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adapttothis/pseuds/adapttothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a few weeks since you first joined the Avengers, and you had gotten to know everyone, though there was one person who you definitely did not like: heartthrob Pietro Maximoff. However, once he discovers your power, the two of you bond over a love for mischief and your shared irritation caused by one Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Just Been Quicksilver'd

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, here’s my next reader-insert. I just love the idea of Pietro being cheeky and pranking all of the Avengers. I’m not sure how I feel about this one though, so I hope you guys like it! Also, sorry if the kiss scene is a little off; I’ve never written one before. Thanks :) You can also read this on my Tumblr blog: http://adaptttothis.tumblr.com/post/123272026892/youve-just-been-quicksilverd

When you first arrived at the Avengers Tower you were surprised, to say the least. You honestly hadn’t thought that New York was going to be this big, or this busy, and you hadn’t expected to be staying somewhere so luxurious. But you had reasoned with yourself, saying that you would only be here for a week or so while Bruce Banner and Tony Stark ran some tests on you.

A few months ago, you had been contacted by S.H.E.I.L.D., and were told that they had been watching you for a while. It had sounded insanely creepy to you, but you had agreed to meet with a representative at a local diner. They had told you that they were observing you to make sure that you weren’t going to be a threat to the American government – they had actually said that, by the way, even though you really didn’t know why they would think you would attack the government – and that they would like to have some tests run. It was then you realised that they somehow knew about your ability to make force fields. You had sensed that if they knew about your deepest secret, then surely they could make things a lot worse for you if you disagreed with them, like lock you up. It was this thought that made you consent to going to New York.

However, once you had arrived and became better acquainted with the organization, you were invited to become an actual Avenger, because your abilities would be extremely useful. You agreed readily, excitement running through your veins. At the time, there had been absolutely no reason for you to decline the offer.

But, after a week, you realised there certainly was a reason: Pietro freaking Maximoff.

Natasha Romanoff had warned you that the silver haired speedster could be trouble. He originally didn’t seem so bad, but after a day or so, you began to see why everyone found him so annoying. He would speed around constantly, only slowing down when he tripped someone so that he could laugh at them. Soon, he started stealing your food right out of your hands, like a bowl of cereal or a cookie. More often than not, you found yourself sighing and cursing him under your breath.

So, when he took your chocolate bar from you, right after you had gone through another round of tests with Bruce and Stark, you decided that you would get him back.

You setup base in the kitchen, pulling out some ice cream from the freezer. It was your favourite: cookie dough. With a little bit of effort (controlling your powers had become rather easy after training with Wanda Maximoff, who, unlike her twin, was kind and welcoming to you; she had admitted that it was nice to have another girl around who was near her own age), you created a force field just inside the door, and you leaned against the counter, facing the door. Grabbing the ice cream and a large spoon, you smirked.

“Oh my God, this ice cream is amazing!” You exclaimed loudly, hoping that Pietro would hear you. He seemed to have a sweet tooth, and he was especially partial to sugary foods if he stole them from others. You dug up a spoonful of the tasty treat and stuck it in your mouth, settling in for the show.

After a few seconds, you heard Clint shouting at Pietro from a few rooms away; you assumed that he had knocked the assassin over on his way to the kitchen. And then, finally, the silver blur raced into the hallway and straight into your trap.

He hit the force field so hard that he flew a few feet backwards. He landed on his butt, and looked up, a very confused expression on his face. You pulled the force field down with a wave of your hand, and began cackling loudly. He narrowed his eyes at you dangerously, and you prepared yourself for the slew of insults that were sure to fly out of his mouth.

“That… That was… Incredible!” He exclaimed, getting to his feet. You blanched; you certainly hadn’t expected that. “How did you do that?”

You remembered that he didn’t know about your ability because he hadn’t been present at your initial introduction to the group. You furrowed your brow. Your prank wasn’t supposed to impress him!

“I, uh, I can create force fields,” you stuttered, still not sure how to react. Then you regained your composure, crossing your arms over your chest, frustrated. “You’re not supposed to be amazed! How come you’re not hurt at all?”

“Fast metabolism. I heal quickly,” he smirked. He walked through the door hesitantly, poking the air to make sure there was no longer a barrier there. “Can I have some ice cream?”

“What? So you’re gonna actually ask this time?” You huffed, but passed him the container anyway. He took it and used his fingers to scoop of a bit of ice cream. You frowned in disgust. “Use a freaking spoon, for God’s sake.”

“Whatever. Seriously though, that was amazing. I mean, not for me, but you know, it’s very handy,” he laughed, walking to the cutlery drawer to pick out a spoon.

“Um, thanks, I think. You should tell Stark that; all he’s been going on about is how funny it is that an organisation called SHEILD found someone with the power to make shields,” you grumbled. He offered the container to you, and you took another scoop.

“Yeah, he can certainly be a douche,” he laughed, the words sounding somewhat foreign with his accent. You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Takes one to know one, doesn’t it?” He laughed again, eating more of the ice cream.

“Do you want to prank him?” He suddenly asked, grinning mischievously.

“Prank who?”

“Stark, obviously.” He scooped up more ice cream, and you considered his idea for a moment before nodding, a grin of your own decorating your face.

“Why not? He’s had it coming for a while, in my opinion,” you shrugged, reaching out for more ice cream.

“Damn right.”

And so the scheming began.

* * *

You and Pietro were crouched outside Stark’s lab, trying to remain as still and quiet as possible, prepping yourselves for the mess that was about to be unleashed.

Everyone in the tower knew about Stark’s obsession with his appearance. His hair had to be neat, but still fashionably messy, and he prided himself on keeping an excellent complexion. And this was what you were going to use to metaphorically hit him where it hurts.

“Okay, you ready?” You whispered to Pietro.

“Definitely,” he smirked. “Are you?”

“I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment for my whole life,” you nodded, grinning. “Alright, on three. One…”

Pietro leaned forward onto the balls of his feet, getting ready to run.

“Two…”

You cracked your knuckles and flexed your neck, making sure that you were in the right state of mind to create a force field.

“Three!”

Pietro jumped up and ran inside the laboratory. You could only keep track of him because of the silver trail that followed him. Stark hadn’t yet noticed him, though.

You also jumped to your feet, though you remained hidden by a large filing cabinet that was conveniently positioned near you on the other side of the glass wall. You gripped the plastic bag that was in your hands as you waited for Pietro to make his move.

Pietro stopped right in front of Stark, causing the billionaire to pause and look up in shock. Pietro grinned and ripped whatever Stark was tinkering with out of his hands, giving a little wave before running out the door. When you were sure that he was out of the room, you create a force field just inside the door, like you had when tricking Pietro, but this one was at head height.

“Hey, Speedy! Bring that back! Don’t you dare break that!” Tony gave an undignified shriek before following the speedster at a much slower pace than him, but still fast for a normal person. He ran straight into your force field, and collapsed on the floor. He was knocked out, though you knew that he wouldn’t be out for long or have any long-term injuries.

You rushed in, crouching at the fallen man’s side, and Pietro arrived just afterwards.

“Nice work,” he complimented you, and you smiled.

“Yeah, you too. Now lets go; we’ll only have a minute or so before he wakes up.”

From the plastic bag you pulled a bald cap and handed it to Pietro. He started sliding onto Stark’s head, taking care to make sure that none of his hair poked out of it. While he was doing that, you grabbed an electric razor from the bag and then tipped it upside down so that the rest of the contents fell out onto the floor. You placed the razor on the ground near Stark’s head, and began to strategically place the little tufts of pre-shaved hair from the bag around him.

“Is not real hair, right?” Pietro asked warily.

“Ha, no. I shaved it off a wig I bought from the costume store when I got the bald cap,” you laughed, slapping your hands together to dust leftover pieces of hair off.

The bald cap wasn’t exactly the same colour as the rest of Stark’s skin, though it was close enough. Pietro added a bit of spirit gum to attach the cap to the skin beneath it, and you used some makeup you brought to make it blend in better. It was quite a messy job, but you were sure it would work – for all of his intelligence, Stark was incredibly gullible and was very easily fooled.

The man in question stirred, and you knew that it was time to leave and hide before he woke up. You ushered Pietro out of the room, and you both hid around the corner of a nearby wall. You crouched down and Pietro remained standing so that you could both see Stark’s reaction.

“Let the fun begin,” you whispered, looking up at Pietro and smirking. Pietro grinned down at you and gave you the thumbs up. As a last minute thought, you grabbed your phone and began recording just as Stark sat up, groaning.

Stark ran a hand over his face; his head was surely pounding from the impact. He raised his other hand to brush through his hair, but all he felt was skin. He froze, and then began to frantically tap his head, trying, and failing, to find some hair. He looked down, and realised that tufts of hair surrounded him. He leaped up and began to hyperventilate.

“Oh my God. Oh my God! _Oh my God_! My hair!” He wailed, and you were sure he was going to cry. You heard Pietro snigger above you, and your grin widened. You stood up, and you both moved into Stark’s line of vision.

“Hey, Tin Can! Over here!” You called out to him. Stark slowly turned around, and you could have sworn that there was steam coming out of his ears.

“Love the new haircut, Stark! It really suits you!” Pietro jumped in, waving. Stark took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes.

“I’m literally going to _kill you_!” He screamed, and began to run towards the two of you.

“Time to go,” Pietro laughed, and, to your surprise, he swung an arm under you and picked you up bridal style. You squealed and threw your arms around his neck. “Hold on!”

You realised what he was about to do, and tightened your arms so much that you were worried that you would accidentally choke him. Before you could protest, though, he sped away, and you screamed, pushing your head against his chest.

You couldn’t see anything, but you could sure as hell feel it. The wind created by Pietro’s incredible speed bit at your back, and it exposed your neck. When you stopped moving, you shivered, feeling cold.

“(Y/N), we’ve stopped, its okay,” Pietro chuckled at your frozen state; you still had your head glued to his chest and your arms wound around his neck, with your eyes screwed shut. Eventually, you peeled yourself off of him and he gingerly placed you on the ground. When you opened your eyes, you saw that Pietro had hidden you both in a small maintenance and storage cupboard, and before you could focus, you tripped on a broom. Thankfully, Pietro caught you, wrapping his arms around your waist to steady you.

“Really Pietro? A storage cupboard? Of all the hiding places you could have chosen, you picked the most cliché one of them all,” you whispered, aware that you had to be quiet so that Stark wouldn’t find you.

“I had to find somewhere we could both fit, okay? Calm yourself,” he whispered back, smiling. “Though, I do not see why it is cliché?”

You sighed. Of course he wouldn’t know why it was cliché; he had probably never seen a cheesy romance movie in his life.

“It’s cliché because, in movies, its often where the characters meet up and…” you trailed off, not really wanting to explain it to him.

“And what?” He asked, curious. You didn’t want to talk about kissing or making out with him; Pietro was amazingly attractive, and thinking about kissing just led to you thinking about kissing him. Though you hadn’t liked him at first, his annoying behaviour had become somewhat adorable – when the hell had that happened? – and you realised that, after your encounter yesterday (which was the first time that you had actually had a conversation with the speedster), you were developing a small crush on him. Hell, maybe you had liked him all along, and you just hadn’t wanted to admit your feelings to yourself.

“Its where people, uh, kiss, and, you know, make out, and stuff,” you blushed, looking away from him. Suddenly, you were very aware of his arms that were still around your waist, and your small hiding spot seemed to get a little hotter.

“Oh, really?” Pietro smirked again, and your heartbeat grew louder and faster; there was a reason people called him the heartthrob of the Avengers. “Well, we should keep up tradition, no?”

Your eyes widened, but you found yourself nodding. He leant down, and you met him halfway, you lips meeting in a heated kiss, your eyes fluttering shut.

It was quite innocent at first, but became more passionate when Pietro pushed you against the wall to close the gap between your bodies. You wound your arms around his neck again, threading your fingers through the hair at the base of his head. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for access, and you gladly gave it to him. You could feel him smirking against your lips. The kiss lasted for a long time, but eventually you both had to come up for air. He pulled back and grinned, and you both took deep breaths of air.

“I have wanted to do that for a long time,” he chuckled.

“Oh really? How long, exactly?” You raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head to the side in thought.

“Since you got here,” he finally answered, making you laugh.

“What, so picking on me was you way of flirting?” You joked. He rested his forehead against yours.

“I wouldn’t call it picking on you,” he smiled. “Besides, it got your attention, didn’t it? I would call that a victory.”

You smiled back at him, and leant back up to kiss him again. However, you were interrupted when the door was flung open, leaving Tony Stark in its place. He was no longer wearing the bald cap, so he had obviously realised that it wasn’t real. He still seemed furious, though.

“You guys suck at hiding! Seriously, don’t talk so loud if you don’t want to be found– Oh my God! Are you kidding me?” He covered his eyes with his hands. “First, you tricked me into thinking you’d shaved all of my hair off, and now you’re hooking up in a freaking maintenance cupboard! Get a room!”

“Technically, Stark, this is a room,” you pointed out, making him groan.

“A real room!” And with that, he stalked away, cursing under his breath. Pietro shut the door behind him.

“We should continue, yes?” Pietro raised a daring eyebrow at you, and you nodded furiously, leaning up towards him.

“Definitely.”


End file.
